


Single

by orphan_account



Category: Adams æbler | Adam's Apples (2005)
Genre: A smidge of Redemption, Abusive Relationship, M/M, Obvious Ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam indulges the darkness inside him and only too late regrets the consequences.Takes place before the climax scene - Adam thinks he knows a better way to break Ivan.





	Single

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there is going to be more one shots to come. But just - I had to get this one out of the way. I don't know why...

 

 

 

Adam is not a 'fucking fairy'.

It's different. Like how he's seen in prison. The way his mates would gang-fuck men in the shower, leave them bleeding, leave them for dead.

Adam has never partaken.

But Ivan?

Ivan is a special case.

Infuriating, obvious, insane _Ivan_. With his sweet little smile, gentle scolds and pretty broken face.

"What are you doing Adam?" Ivan says, as if it weren't obvious.

And that's about as close as he gets to the reality of the situation.

By the time Ivan blinks stupidly up at him his clothes are off.

By the time Ivan starts to cry Adam is already inside him.

It's rough, he chafes his dick, it's _ugly_. And somehow his eyes stick to Ivan's face, the expressions he's making. Little sobbing gulps and he's saying Adam's name like a prayer. His brow is furrowed and he's looking pale, looking _betrayed_. But it's only a trick of the light.

"You stupid fuck." Adam spits lowly into his ear, and comes.

He expects Ivan won't talk about it, will relegate it to 'things he does not acknowledge'.

"Get the fuck out of my room." He says and Ivan does.

Limps away.

"It was nice...having this talk with you." Ivan says, spacey, on his way out.

It's startling, and makes Adam's stomach roil queasily, when he realizes he knew it wouldn't break Ivan and he hadn't even put the effort forth to really _try_.

His night is restless and bitter. Irrationally, he can't help but feel that it's him that's lost something.

It infuriates him.

 

 

 

It's the next day. Immediately Adam knows something is wrong - _more_ wrong.

Ivan serves them pancakes and lets his hand rest on Adam's shoulder.

"I should announce it to you before you hear it from someone else. Adam and I are together." Ivan says, in that matter-of-fact way of his.

Gunnar chokes and Khalid slams his fork against the plate, expression murderous.

Adam is feeling murderous himself.

"You-!" Khalid says before Ivan raises a hand to cut him off. He turns to Gunnar, "and what - you _condone_ this?!"

Gunnar shrugs, glancing at Adam before ducking his head down like the coward Adam knows he is.

"Now, now," Ivan says, "You know God loves us all, if it is the homosexuality of the relationship that's making you uncomfortable then that's something we need to work on."

Khalid seems like he's going to spit something biting at Ivan for a moment, before he closes his mouth with some effort. He storms out in the next minute.

"What the fuck is this?" Adam says, dangerous and loud. So angry he's trembling.

"It's pancakes." says Ivan, missing the point.

Ivan smiles and Adam cuts his hand on Ivan's teeth.

"Hold on now." Gunnar says timidly, but it's unnecessary.

Adam's done. He storms off and tries not to think about it.

 

 

 

Ivan comes to say goodnight.

Adam fucks him in the ass.

"You're asking for it or you wouldn't be here." He says as he pushes Ivan onto the bed, roughly spreads his legs apart.

"Wait-" Ivan says but of course Adam doesn't.

He pushes himself inside. Spits more this time.

"Y-you're hurting me." Ivan says, even toned.

"I want to hurt you." Adam replies, then pulls his fist back and brings it down on Ivan's face.

Ivan cries then, makes horrible little noises. Adam has to cover his mouth tightly with his hand to drown it out.

Adam comes inside him.

After Adam pulls out and away Ivan sits up on the bed. Looks around the room.

"I think you dusted. It looks very nice."

"I just fucked you and that's what you have to say?" Adam shouts angrily, livid. He doesn't care if the whole house hears.

What he doesn't expect is for Ivan to color, flush darkly, meet his eyes coyly. His right eye is rapidly swelling.

"It's a sin Adam. I-I don't believe in sex outside of marriage."

Ivan probably means to say more but Adam pushes him down violently. Fucks him with his fingers until Ivan gets that same pale faced, sick look.

Afterwards Ivan has trouble moving.

"See you in the morning." Ivan says, before he leaves, and presses a little kiss to Adam's cheek.

Adam isn't sure what's on his face.

"Kisses aren't forbidden." Ivan smiles gently.

 

 

 

"I should just fucking kill you, you fucking nazi piece of fucking _shit_." The words are quiet, sombre.

Khalid is whispering them behind Ivan's back. Ivan is inspecting the apple tree with a frown.

He's still got his black eye. He's bruised all over because every time he tries to pull a display of affection Adam hurts him.

"Go ahead and try." Adam says with more gusto than he feels.

Even Gunnar tries to interfere.

"I know how tempting it is. But can't you...hurt him a little less, at least?"

Khalid scowls.

"If you're both so righteous, why don't you just report me then? Or would that interfere with your parole?" Adam snarls nastily.

 

 

 

Hurting Ivan doesn't deter him from touching Adam.

And Adam is so _sick_ of it.

Ivan touching him, like he's something good, to be cherished.

It's their third time. Adam pushes Ivan over the bed so he can't see Adam's face.

He's rough and Ivan is crying almost immediately. Sobbing into the sheets.

Adam's thrusts are vicious, physically move Ivan across the bed.

" _Daddy stop!! Daddy please!!!_ " Ivan wails.

It's not like Adam hasn't heard men beg before. In those showers. Those - _goddamn_ them - awful showers.

Adam doesn't finish.

Afterwards Ivan crawls into the bed beside him and kisses him everywhere. He's too tired to push him away.

"I really love you Adam. We should get married." He says.

 

 

 

Ivan is a picture. Ghostly, like he's fading away. He looks sick and gaunt. He smiles the same, goes to the altar and prays fervently.

It's a touch.

Adam only touches him.

He reaches his hand up and cups his face and briefly - oh so briefly - touches their lips together.

Ivan smiles tiredly, kisses the palm of Adam's hand.

"I prayed for you." Ivan intones.

Adam lets him have that. Almost wonders if it's not _true_.

He finds his anger drains the more he lets Ivan touch him.

Ivan, who is broken. Long before Adam ever got there.

It doesn't mean that Adam doesn't _feel_ what he's done.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
